Just Tonks
by the-purple-black
Summary: Ever wondered why Tonks hates her name so much? When Tonks is just five years old her parents get an unexpected-and un-wanted visiter and Tonks gets in the way. -Will probably have to up the rating in future chapters- Please Read and review.
1. The dolly

**_Right, this is one of my earliest ever fanfictions. I wrote it years ago, before OOTP even got a cinema release date. So, it isn't my best work but I do rather like the plot and it was a shame to have it just sitting in my folder doing nothing.  
_**

**__**

I have atleast the first two or three chapters already written and I will add them after i've gotten a few reviews and perhaps even some subscribers . . . ? But after that I will start writing it again (Don't worry, I remember exactly where I was going with this)! haha

**_Sigh I own nothing, that is all the wonderful J.K Rowling._**

Enjoy! xxx

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon and five year old Nymphadora Tonks was sat on the lush green grass in her back garden playing with an old fashioned china doll her father had found in the attic and given to her a few days previously.

Nymphadora had wild and curly black hair with chocolate brown eyes and a cute small button nose (although she was constantly changing this). She was a rather small child for a five year old yet she made up for this by being very loud and energetic most of the time. There was never a dull moment with Nymphadora around.

"Nymphadora?" said a female voice coming from within the house "Nymphadora? Where are you?" A young woman in her early 20's stepped out of the back door and into the garden. She had long dark brown hair and her eyes where a light soft brown, she was truly beautiful in her daughters eyes.

The woman sighed and looked down at her daughter who was happily playing with the dolly she was cradling in her arms "Now where did you find that doll? I thought I told you not to touch it?"

Nymphadora looked up at her mother, a sweet and innocent look on her face to match her cute, put on, voice "I'm sowwy But it's so pretty. I was only going to play with it for a little while then I was going to put it back, honest."

Nymphadoras mother looked at her and smiled slightly, trying to hide her slight annoyance "It's okay, but you've got to learn to do what you're told! . . . Now, can I have it back please?"

Nymphadora hesitated for a moment then stood up and handed her back the doll. "Thank you." Said her mother as sweetly as possible then kissed Nymphadora on the head, "Now come on, it's time to come in for dinner now." She took Nymphadoras hand and helped her up then they walked into the house together.

Nymphadora walked into the dining room to find her father sat at the end of the table reading that days copy of _The Daily Prophet_. He looked over the edge of his paper and winked at her. She knew he would get her dolly back for her later, he did last time.

There was a knock at the door. Her father put his paper down with a roll of his eyes and stood up "I'll get it." He sighed. There was another knock. "Hang on, hang on, I'm comin'!" he declared as he walked out of the room.

_**Hope you liked that! This is where it all starts to happen, well in the next chapter and the chapter after the main plot will be in place . . . (I think that makes sence XD) anyway . . .**_

Review please they keep me alive!!

The-purple-black

xxx


	2. The woman at the door

**_Wow, these stories get shrunk so much when you put them on this website! This was ATLEAST a page long in my word document! :O . . . Anyway, sorry this chapter's so short, I'm trying to make them longer I promise but it's hard to figure out what point to stop and start a chapter and if I stopped where I stopped it would make more sence with the starting to the next chapter. XD_**

Again, I own nothing.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nymphadora was a very nosey child so as soon as her father had left the room she ran across the room to the door and peered around the corner. Her father opened the front door to reveal a woman with thick shinning dark curly hair with dark brown eyes. She looked _a lot_ like Nymphadoras mother only slightly older.

The woman looked down at Nymphadoras father as if he was a piece of dirt, nothing more, nothing less. "Hello Ted." She spoke his name as though she hated him more than anyone else in the world.

Ted glared at her and spoke through gritted teeth, "Bellatrix."

"Is Andromeda in? I wish to speak with her." She smirked at the look of shock and confusion on Teds face, "Well?"

Ted waited a few moments then changed his shocked look to a glare of pure hatred, though the hatred in his face was nowhere near as much as the one the woman had been wearing. "Andy!? You're sister's here!"

There was a crash of a plate falling to the floor coming from the kitchen and after a few moments silence Andromeda's voice was heard, it sounded, if Nymphadora was not mistaken, as if she were slightly scared, "W-What one?"

The woman's voice curved into a cruel, twisted smirk yet again "Not expecting Cissa to drop in are you Andy?" she said in her cruel wicked voice.

After a few more moments of silence Andromeda appeared slowly in the door way, she was clearly annoyed by her sister's comment yet at the same time she was still clearly hiding her slight fear. She looked at the dining room door to see Nymphadora looking straight up at her mother, hiding behind the door and wall so that only Andromeda could see her. She quickly rushed over to the door and slammed it shut so that her daughter was in the dining room and could no longer see what was going on or be seen.

_**Again, sorry for the shortness but I hope you liked that! It's gonna get better I promise. And it will get longer!!**_

Please read and review!!

The-purple-black

x x x


	3. Innocence

Nymphadoras hair slowly turned red in anger and annoyance. Why her mother had just slammed the door in her face was a complete mystery to her and in her opinion it was downright rude! Now she didn't care what her mother or father said, she was going to go out into that hall way and listen in to what they were saying. She had it all planned, she'd go up to her mother and give her a big hug and then refuse to let go, giving her usual puppy dog eyes and cute little baby voice. That always worked.

She put her hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. She looked around but to her surprise there was no-one in the hall way anymore. Nymphadora walked into the kitchen. There, leant against the kitchen side was her father, looking very troubled whilst waiting for the kettle to boil.

He looked down at her and smiled slightly "Come here sweet heart." He held out his hand and Nymphadora took it. He then picked her up, pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, "Nymphadora, you're a very special little girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Nymphadora looked at her father and smiled "Okay daddy." She said in her usual sweet and innocent voice, she then kissed him on his cheek and giggled slightly. Ted then put her down and turned around to make two cups of tea.

"Daddy?" Said Nymphadora.

"Yeah Hun?" Replied Ted whilst pouring the hot water into the mugs and then walking over to the fridge to get the milk out.

"Who's that woman?" She asked, now chewing the long sleeve to her pink dress.

Ted stopped and turned around to look at Nymphadora "Never you mind, just go to your room and don't go in the living room . . . and stop chewing on your dress." And with that he pulled his wand out of his pocket, flicked his wand and the two mugs followed him back into the living room. He then slammed the door shut behind him.

She glared at the door, continuing to chew on her sleeve. Nymphadora Tonks wasn't stupid, she may have only been five years old but she knew when her parents were hiding something from her.

* * *

_**Okay this is where my 13 year old self stopped writing this story so 15 year old me shall have to carry it on. :D Hopefully this means it should get better. XD**_

**_I really didn't know what to call this chapter so I just put innocence because to be honest, the reason Dora is so confused is because she's so ickle and innocent. hehe. Thanks to my friend Stacie for helping me find that. :D _**

**_Anywho, thanks to all you people who reviewed, put this story in your alert list and even favorited it! Big hugs for all of you! But please more reviews and stuff or I may curl up and die. _**

**_HOPEFULLY, if I don't get blocks or distracted I may put up the next chapter today, if not it should be up within a week. I'm going to try my hardest not to take AGES loading each chapter up like I have with my other fanfictions. By the way if you're reading my other fanfiction "A mission gone wrong." sorry I've taken so long to update but the next chapter is ALMOST finnished and should be up soon. If you're not reading it please, go check it out it's my favorite story I've done . . . close with my other fanfiction "Sisterhood." . . . (Go check that out too! XD) Anyway I'll stop writing here now. lol Bye! _**

_**The-purple-black**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Mummy and Daddy

Sorry it's been a while but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

* * *

Bellatrix was smirking at Andromeda as Ted Tonks entered the room, pure evilness radiating from her. Ted sat on the couch next to his wife and placed the two mugs onto the coffee table in front of them Andromeda was now glaring at her older sister, her hint of fear still obvious but she was clearly trying to hide it from her.

Bellatrix laughed her crazy laugh "What's wrong?" she adopted her famous baby voice "Is poor ickle Andy scared of her big bad sister?" she let out another laugh.

Ted glared at Bellatrix, he went to open his mouth to speak when Andromeda placed her hand on his leg and looked at him, as if begging him not to. He sighed, nodded slightly and looked down to his wives hand placing his own on top of it. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this display of love and support and looked down at her beautiful Walnut and dragon heartstring wand, pulling it out of its holder and slowly twirling it around her fingers, making red swirls crawl out of its tip and gracefully fall to the floor disappearing as soon as they touched the ground.

Both Andromeda and Ted looked up at her wand, slightly wide eyed, knowing the pain and death it had already caused. But they had to be okay, Bellatrix couldn't hurt them, for their daughters sake.

Andromeda had never told her eldest sister that she had a niece, in fact she did everything in her power to make sure she didn't know and never would know. She was terrified that if Bellatrix, or any of her family for that matter, had found out that they were related to a half-blood daughter of a "Blood-Traitor" and "Mudblood" they would soon see to it that this child would no longer exist. And this was exactly why Andromeda and Ted Tonks where at this moment terrified, not for their own lives but for that of their poor, defenceless, innocent, five year old daughter currently, unknown to them, stood directly outside the door trying to hear what was going on.

Andromeda cleared her throat and looked away from Bellatrix's wand and up to her face, being careful not to look her directly in the eyes, although she knew occlumency she didn't want to risk it. "B-Bellatrix . . ."

Bellatrix looked at her sister, a cruel twisted look on her face "Andromeda."

Andromeda took a deep breath "What is it you came here for . . . exactly?"

Bellatrix giggled, not a cute and innocent giggle that Nymphadora would produce, but a pure evil menacing giggle "Well . . . little sister," she smirked as she watched Andromeda flinch at that last word "I've been told, by the Dark lord," again she giggled as she watched both Andromeda's and Ted's eyes grow wide in fear "to kill you."

"NO!" Ted jumped up and stood infront of his wife, his wand drawn and pointed at Bellatrix, but she was too quick for him, before he could even shout his first spell she had disarmed him "CRUCIO!!"

Ted fell to the floor writhing in pain. "BELLATRIX STOP THIS! NOW!!" Andromeda was soon at her husbands side, wand drawn, trying to help him with no success.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤xx¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤xx¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤xx¤x¤x¤x¤

Mean while out in the corridor Nymphadora was glaring at the door, _stupid adults . . . not letting me know what's going on . . . I'm five not three!! _She thought to herself, her hair now a bright red.

Suddenly a loud "CRUCIO!!" was heard from the living room. Nymphadora's hair suddenly turned white. She'd heard about that curse before, all she knew was that it was very bad and hurt people a lot . . . oh and that those dead eaters used them. This was bad very bad. She knew that the curse was shouted by the woman that she didn't know, she was terrified, she ran up to the door and was about to try to open it when she heard more screams.

"BELLATRIX STOP THIS NOW!!" That was definitely her mother's voice. Nymphadora backed up against the wall, wanting to cry and scream for help but to terrified to even move.

Suddenly there was a woman, Andromeda's no doubt, scream, a loud **BANG** and the sound of smashing glass. Nymphadora clenched her fists, and ran at the door, she didn't know how she could but she had to at least _try_ to help her parents, after all that's what her mother had always told her, to try no matter how hard things looked. With all her might she ran at the door and started pounding her little fists at it as hard as she could.

"MUMMY!! DADDY!!" She screamed and screamed as loud as she could "MUUUUUUM!! DAAAAAD!!"

"WHAT!?" It was the womans voice again, she sounded disgusted, shocked and even angry as she heard the voice of poor little Nymphadora calling for her parents "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!!"

The door flew off it's hinges forcing Nymphadora to jump out of the way. She fell to the floor grazing her knees but she was far too worried about her parents to stay down for too long and she'd fell over loads of times before, she'd be fine. She quickly jumped up, rolling up the sleeves to her dress and ran into the door way.

In front of her lay a horrific scene for a five year old to see. Her father was curled up in agony on the floor, looking up at her wide eyes trying to say something Nymphadora couldn't quite hear. She looked across the room, there sat her mother in a heap at the bottom of the, now smashed, glass cabinets, blood trickling down her head. She tore her eyes away from her for a moment to see the crazed look of Bellatrix Lestrange staring at her, her eyes wide with disgust and shock. After a few moments a cruel and evil smirk twisted on her face.

* * *

I swear these things shrink when you put them onto ! XD

Anyway, please review, it keeps me alive. :D


	5. Andromeda's fault

_**Now you probably won't like me for saying this but; I was going to try to put this chapter to 1000 words but the ending was one of those endings I rarely come across that I love so I had to stop. Sorry.  
Anyway, I give you . . . AN UPDATE!! Haha I'll try to add another one ASAP **_**:)**

**_Please review!! They keep me alive!_**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange's full attention was now on the little girl standing horrified in the door way. There were tears in the young girls eyes and a look of pure terror on her face. She wanted to move more than anything, she wanted to run to her mummy and make sure she was okay then run to her daddy and get the two of them out of there. Though even though Nymphadora Tonks was only five years old she knew too well that no matter what she could not beat this lunatic that had caused her parents to be in their current state of pain and fear for their innocent daughter.

Frozen to the spot all Nymphadora could do was watch as Bellatrix slowly walked towards her, the evil and twisted smirk still plastered on her face. Bellatrix stopped to stand directly in front of Nymphadora then knelt down to her level.

She spoke as if she had the world's most disgusting thing before her "Hello," a few moments silence passed then suddenly Bellatrix rose her hand and slapped Nymphadora hard across the face leaving marks where her nails had scraped away at her flesh as she withdrew her hand. Nymphadora held her cheek letting tears stream down her face.

"When someone says 'Hello' you're _supposed _to say Hello back you stupid brat!" Bella spat.

"Leave her alone Bellatrix!" it was Andromeda who spoke, she shouted as loud as she could but was apparently very hurt and weak after being thrown into the glass cabinet and struggling to keep conscious.

A mad cackle escaped Bellatrix's lips as she stood up and walked over to Andromeda smirking as she watched her younger sister try to wriggle away from her, her eyes wide with fear and her face stained from her own blood that had escaped from the cut in her head. Bellatrix knelt down in front of the woman of whom she had once been happy to call her sister. Andromeda stopped struggling to get away and for a moment the two women stared into each other's eyes

"Awww, poor Andy." Bellatrix produced sadistic giggle as she used her favourite 'baby voice' on Andromeda, "You know . . ." She reduced her voice to a whisper and moved her lips to Andy's left ear "This is all your fault." Bellatrix smirked.

A sob ripped from Andromeda's throat as her older sister stood up again to examine her "P-Please Bella! L-leave us alone . . ."

A cruel smirk twisted across Bellatrix's face for what felt like the hundredth time that night "You know . . . I'd rather not." She suppressed another of her crazy cackles. There would be plenty of time to laugh and smirk and have fun later . . . well, for Bellatrix at least, the others would definitely not be doing any of those things tonight.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Now I refuse to add the next chapter until I have reviews . . . 3-5 more preferably Ciao x_**


	6. Goodbye

_**Sorry for the long wait I was looking for a Beta! I made it extra long to make up for it! I would like to say thank you so much to all my loyal readers and reviewers. THANK YOU to my AMAZING beta who also helped me try to name this chapter x-slytherincess-x who I dedicate this chapter too. Now, read, enjoy and review!**_

_**Oh yeah! I am NOT J.K Rowling . . . probably for the best. XD  
**_

* * *

"Right!" Bellatrix bounced in insane joy as she stepped away from her crying mess of a younger sister and walked across the room to where Ted Tonks was still laid on the floor, the pains of  
Bellatrix's horrific Cruciatus Curse still lingering in his bones. "Who wants to have some fun?"

Bellatrix smirked down at her disgusting "brother-in-law", she stopped for a moment having to stop herself throwing up at the thought. This Mudblood, this sister-stealing, pathetic excuse of a man lying before her had ruined her family, he had taken her younger sister from her, taken her Dromeda and turned her into a blood-traitor. Her hand curled so tightly around her wand that the whites of her knuckles showed, and she glared at him in pure disgust for a good ten seconds – though it felt like an eternity to the Tonks family – then kicked him with the toe of her boot as hard as she could. A twisted grin was placed on her face as she heard the satisfying **_CRUNCH_** of at least two of his ribs breaking and Ted Tonks yelling in agony.

Just then Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the floor. Nymphadora had tackled her; whilst Bellatrix had been enjoying the satisfaction of putting the young girl's father through pain she had run up to her, jumped onto the coffee table and onto her back. The shock and sudden weight of the girl had been enough to knock skinny little Bellatrix Lestrange to the floor.

"GET OFF ME, YOU DISGUSTING HALF BLOOD!!" Bellatrix shrieked as she rolled over so she was laying on Nymphadora, then pried the girl's little arms from around her neck and pinned her to the floor, pointing her crocked wand at the girl.

"GET! AWAY! FROM! MY! MUMMY! AND! DADDY!" With every word Nymphadora shouted at her Aunt she kicked at her stomach, yet considering she was only five years old she didn't inflict even a fraction of the pain that Bellatrix had inflicted on either of her parents.

"NYMPHADORA!!" Ted yelled for his daughter, as if yelling her name would somehow magically solve all this, the same time Andromeda shouted "BELLA, NO!!"

"SILENCIO!!" Bellatrix's spell hit Nymphadora in the neck and for a few moments Nymphadora laid still on the floor in shock. Bellatrix smirked at the young girl's actions but nearly as soon as the smirk had been placed on the woman's face Nymphadora was once again kicking and punching and now silently screaming at the woman.

"Ergh, stupid Half-blood scum," Bellatrix muttered in her disgusted tone again, "Pertrificus Totalus!"

Nymphadora froze, turning as rigid as a board.

"Good Half-blood." Bellatrix said in her baby voice and patted the girls still pure-white hair covered head then got up giggling like a giddy school girl, "So, who's first to die?" She grinned from ear to ear and looked at her sister – ex-sister – then to that whore's stupid husband, glaring at him… oh yes, he would definitely be the first to go.

"B-B-Bellatrix . . ." It was Andromeda who was the first to speak again; apparently Ted thought it was safer not to talk to Bellatrix and enrage her further.

Bellatrix turned on her heel to face Andromeda, her eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Yes, blood-traitor?" Pure hate dripped off her every word.

Dromeda winced at Bella's harsh reply, but carried on speaking "Bellatrix . . . leave my fam-" No, thought Andromeda, best not to use the word "family"… it might provoke her . . . even more.She sighed and continued, "Leave Nymphadora and Ted alone. Kill me, take me, do anything you want… just leave them alone."

Bellatrix couldn't help but release yet another round of her insane laughter "Leave them alone!? But why on earth would I do that?" Her laughter subsided to giggles and she spoke in her baby voice yet again "Awww, poor Dromeda." The baby voice was lost as she continued to speak and was replaced by a menacing voice which would strike fear into children, and even some grown men "No, Andromeda, I'm going to make you suffer, and that little pathetic plea has helped me to decide exactly how I'm going to do it." She walked over to Nymphadora, waving her wand as she did so making the child un-freeze.

Nymphadora fell limp, crying her eyes out "M-Mummy . . . D-Daddy . . . I- AHHHHHHH!!" Bellatrix had taken Nymphadora's hair in her hand and yanked her off the floor with it. "GET OFFFFFF!! MUMMY! DADDY! MAKE THE MEAN LADY STOP!!" She cried even more as her Aunt roughly pulled her higher off the ground.

"Mummy, Daddy, make the mean lady stop." Yet again Bellatrix laughed as she put on her baby voice. "Pathetic."

Both Ted and Andromeda watched Bellatrix in horror, true fear had taken over them – but again it was not in fear of their lives but their daughter's, poor little Nymphadora.

"Bellatrix, get off her!" For once it was Ted who spoke; his face had turned red with anger within the last five seconds and if it wasn't for the immense pain still coursing through his body he would have lunged at Bellatrix, just as Nymphadora had not 10 minutes ago.

"Shut it Mudblood! Silencio!" Bellatrix smirked as she silenced Ted and once again turned to her sister "Now, I think I shall be taking Nymphadora on a little trip." She looked at her niece, a sadistic excited look overpowering her face, then she looked at Andromeda again, her words soft and so quiet the poor mother still struggling with consciousness could barely hear them "Now, Andromeda, you'll learn what it's like to lose a family member. To lose one of the only things that keeps you sane in this harsh world. You'll have to cope with what I coped with, what Narcissa coped with, our parents, most of our family coped with." She smirked for the millionth time that night, "I wonder how long you'll cope . . ." She mused.

"Bellatr-" Bellatrix silenced her sister with the same spell both her husband and daughter had been under at one point that day.

"Goodbye Andromeda." The last thing Andromeda could remember was her only child being dragged from the room, crying and yelling for her parents and the insane laughter of the Death Eater before the black of unconsciousness over took her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Righteo! XD I hope you enjoyed! Remember, the more reviews and the faster they come the faster this gets updted! And please check out my amazing Beta's (x-slytherincess-x) stories! They rock my Knee-high black and white stripey socks! And they are truely amazing! Cheerio! XD xxx**_


	7. The Order Of The Pheonix

_**You know what, this may still be a bit of a wait compared to other people, but for me it's bloody amazing! Haha Right, thanks to my lovely Beta, remember I'm secretly imperio'ing you to go look at her stories! . . . x-slytherincess-x ? . . . I'm not? IMPERIO! Well I am now! :D XD I like this chapter, love it perhaps. Read minions . . . no I did NOT just call you minions and I AM incredibly hyper! Lmao Enjoy!**_

_**I SWEAR I OWN HARRY POTTER! THREE PLASTIC ONES! ONE'S METLED AND BURNT, ONE'S BEHEADED HOLDING HIS HEAD IN HIS LAP AND THE OTHER'S HANGING SOMEWHERE! . . . The book? The rights to it? . . . Oooooh, no "Good old J.K!" own's that. ;)**_

. . . NOW READ!!!!!! . . . Please. *Inocent face*

* * *

"Dromeda? . . . Dromeda!" Andromeda Tonks opened her eyes to see her husband leaning over her, his eyes red and puffy – he'd clearly been crying – yet the slightest smile of relief appeared on his face when he realised that his wife was alive… yet after mere seconds the smile faded again.

Andromeda looked up at him for a moment, a look on confusion on her face, until, "Dora!" She tried to sit up only to have Ted place his hands on her shoulders to gently push her to the floor again.

"Stay down darling, you need to rest." Ted frowned. He was trying to comfort her as best he could but it was difficult when he was so distraught, panicked, angry and all the other million emotions that he was feeling at that moment. But he had to put on a brave face; Dromeda needed to see him be calm, not crying and screaming all over the place, cursing things into oblivion… no, that was the last thing she needed right now…

Andromeda was shocked by her husband's words. She disobeyed him and sat upright, shrugging his hands off her shoulders. The classic Black anger overtook her. "REST!? I NEED TO REST!? My- OUR little girl has just been kidnapped by the most insane, evil, sadistic woman- DEATH EATER in the wizarding world, and you're telling me to calm down!!!! She could be dead by now! No, she could be, WILL be tortured into fucking insanity!!!! She's five years old Ted! . . . She's five years old . . ." By the end of her shouting fit, Dromeda had broken down into tears, which quickly progressed into hysterical sobs.

"Shh." Ted put an arm around Dromeda and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm and comfort her, "It'll be okay, I contacted Sirius."

"Sirius? W-What use will Sirius do?" Andromeda's words were mangled through her sobs as she forced herself to look up at Ted once again, pulling herself away from him.

"He's informing the Order – they'll come down soon. He said to wait a bit, wake you up. They'll be down real soon love." Ted made a failed attempt at a comforting smile. He was tearing up just as much as Dromeda on the inside. She was right, his little princess was gone, their sweet and innocent Nymphadora. It was heart breaking.

"N-no, we can get her, we'll… I'll get Nymphadora, I can do it." Andromeda wiped her tears away and made an attempt to get up, yet she was still weak and fell straight to the floor again. She groaned and put her hand to her injured head, and before she could try to get up again Ted put his arms around her and carried her to the half-destroyed couch, gently placing her down.

"Stay." Ted said in the same tone of voice he used with Nymphadora when she was naughty.

"But… Nymphadora-" Before Andromeda could finish her sentence the room was filled with a green glow. Andromeda and Ted turned their heads to look at the fireplace. The first to step out was a 20-year-old Sirius Black. He rushed out of the fireplace, his wand drawn and a look of pure anger on his face, storming to the other side of the room in order to let the small crowd of people follow him out of the fireplace. Next to follow out was Remus Lupin, then Lily and James Potter, then came Minerva McGonagall and last but not least Professor Albus Dumbledore.

All but Dumbledore went to stand by Sirius in a line at the back wall. Sirius was glaring at the floor as he stood at the end of the line, his hand gripped tightly around his wand. To his right stood James who was looking at his best friend, clearly worried about him, yet also watching him just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like what he'd first said he'd do to Bellatrix when he heard what had happened; lots of swearing was involved and lots of graphic torture methods explained that even Bellatrix herself would have been amazed by. Lily, to the right of James, was looking at Andromeda with a worried look upon her face. Both Remus and Minerva had looks of slight worry coupled with concentration on the matter in hand as they looked to Dumbledore waiting for him to speak.

Albus approached Andromeda; she was still crying, but silently now, as Ted knelt next to her holding her hand.

"Mrs Tonks." Dumbledore spoke in a calm reassuring tone as Andromeda looked up at the old man through her tear filled eyes, "I can promise you now that we will try our hardest to get Nymphadora back with you as soon as possible."

"Unharmed?" there was an awkward silence as Andromeda spoke through her gritted teeth "…And-… and alive?" She burst into tears again.

Sirius walked over to Dromeda and knelt by her "Dromeda . . . Dromeda listen to me," Andromeda looked up at her cousin as he spoke to her in his most calm and reassuring tone "Dromeda, I promise you that I won't let Bellabitch get away with this. We'll get little Nymphadora back and then I'll bloody curse that bitch of a death eater into the next century, okay? But just don't cry, Dromeda, that's what she wants, she wants you to be miserable and Nymphadora needs you to be strong and to help us get her back, okay?"

Andromeda looked at her husband to see his reassuring yet forced smile and then she knew that Sirius was right, that she had to help get Nymphadora back. She looked up at her cousin and nodded, wiping her tears away and slowing her sobs.

Albus smiled at Sirius then looked down at Dromeda and Ted "Now Mr and Mrs Tonks, I'm afraid you're going to have to show us everything that happened." He got out two vials and a pensive then drew his wand.

* * *

**_:'( There was no Bella! Or Dora! . . .*Sings* I know something you don't know! . . . Ofcourse I do, I know the whole frigging plot. Lmao Next chapter will be just Bella and Dora and perhaps some more Death Eaters. If you REALLY want to see a particular Death Eater in the next seen tell me and I'll see if it'll work. But I do have a good idea of who it'll be. ;)  
_**  
**_Danke fuers Lesen!  
Gracias por haber leído!  
Merci pour la lecture, Au revior!  
. . . MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! *Runs off to do some evil random hyper cookie sugar things*_**


	8. Lestrange Manor

_**For the smart arses: Yes I know it was the day time when this story started but it was tea time and all that torturing wasted a lot of poor Bella's (Yes, I love the woman, problem? . . . Yes? Well then . . . CRUCIO! . . . Problem solved. ^_^) Wasted lots of time on the Tonks' and it has now became night and dark etc . . . which probably means it's the good old winter ^_^  
**__**And yeah, I react the same way Bella does to high heels -Rolls eyes-**_ _**Once again, thanks to my amazing Beta. **__**Reviews are loved, I'll give you a free no-crucio-for-a-month pass for a review and if you go review my amazing Beta's stories you get a no-unforgivable-curses-for-two-months pass! No pain or anything for 1-2 months! Woah! XD  
**__**I own nothing for I am but a poor girl I eat shoe laces given to me by the shoe snake and in the winter I- . . . Okay I'll just give you the fanfic now! Enjoy! :D XD  
**_

* * *

All was silent in a dark alleyway somewhere in the middle of the English countryside in a small community full of dark wizards. Not a Mudblood, Blood Traitor, Half-Breed or even Half-Blood could be found for miles and miles away from this place. That was, of course, until there was a loud _**crack**_ and Mrs Lestrange appeared with a small, wriggling, kicking and screaming child  
over one of her shoulders.

"GERROF!!!! LEMMIE GOOO!!!!" Nymphadora began to cry as her crazy lunatic of an aunt ignored her crying and simply strode forward as if nothing was wrong and she was simply taking her niece out for a picnic or a play in the park or some other stupid thing that Bellatrix Lestrange would never be seen dead doing, let alone with the Half-Blood daughter of her blood-traitor sister and her filthy Mudblood.

"LET! ME! GO! PUT! ME! DOWN! I w-wanna g-go h-h-home t-to m-my m-m-mummy . . ." Bellatrix smirked as Dora fell limp, stopped kicking and screaming and shook with tears instead.

"Aww." Bella said in her baby voice, "It's okay, brat face, you'll be home to mummy and daddy eventually." _Not sure if you'll be dead or alive yet though_ She added mentally.

As Bellatrix strode on and walked down the village past what seemed to be a few abandoned mansions an even bigger, even more intimidating place came into view. Lestrange Manor.

"Home sweet home." Bellatrix said quietly, smirking.

Nymphadora didn't look up; she merely buried her head into her aunt's robes and continued to sob. She yelped as she received a hit to her head and heard the now very familiar cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange as Nymphadora burst out into renewed tears. A few more strides and Bella took Nymphadora off her shoulder and repositioned her so she could sit the girl on her hip. Bellatrix didn't enjoy putting the girl into comfortable positions but she could make up for that later and at this moment in time she needed her wand arm free and her shoulder was starting to hurt.

Nymphadora watched as the evil woman whose hip she was now sitting on put her arm on top of a large statue of a serpent. She watched, slightly fearful, as the serpent sprang into life curling it's long stone tail around Bellatrix's arm. Nymphadora shifted away from the serpent, her eyes wide with fear. She looked up at Bella who was smirking down at her, her evil eyes piercing her with yet more fear. The young girl quickly averted her gaze to stare at the serpent as a man's voice came out of its mouth.

"Name and purpose?" The man asked, sounding like he was on the verge of laughter for some odd reason.

"Who do you think it is, Rod?" Bellatrix didn't sound annoyed at all, merely rather amused.

The snake chuckled as it slowly re-coiled, freeing Bellatrix's arm. Giggling menacingly, Bellatrix looked up at the enormous iron gates as they quickly flew open for her. She continued to walk forward through the gates and up the long, straight path up to the enormous oak doors. Before she even stepped on the porch the doors creaked open for her. She smirked and walked into the house.

Nymphadora was petrified. She was too scared to even cry anymore and for some odd reason she took comfort in just holding onto Bellatrix as tightly as she could… maybe it was because she looked so much like her mother?

The sound of Bellatrix's high heels echoed around the room on the marble flooring. Bellatrix liked the sound of that; it made her feel powerful in some strange way. She looked around at the many portraits of deceased members of _The Noble and Most Ancient house of Black_. Of course, she'd seen these beautiful portraits a million times before, yet as she looked at them now she was reminded of the purity of her blood linage and exactly why she was holding this pathetic excuse of a witch right now. Of course she'd twigged on that the child was comfortable sat on her hip, clutching onto her, yet that was what she wanted. Make the child feel safe and comfortable then just when she thought everything was going to be okay . . . Bellatrix giggled to herself.

The sounds of Bellatrix's steps stopped abruptly as a woman's high-pitched laughter came from the room at the end of the long corridor Bellatrix and Nymphadora were in.

"Lucius!" More laughter was heard – it was definitely a woman.

"Narcissa you laugh like a girl!" It was a man's voice this time, not the voice Nymphadora and Bellatrix had heard at the gate but a different one. This man had clearly been drinking.

There was a chorus of laughter "That's because she IS a girl you twit!" Yet another male voice, "Regulus . . . you're drunk. No more wine for Reggie!" there was even more laughter and a loud, again clearly drunken, "Noooooooooo!"

"Oh do shut up or I'll . . . give you a sobering potion!" This was the voice of the man Nymphadora recognized.

Bellatrix's loud cackle echoed throughout the manor and all fell silent. They'd clearly heard her. The madwoman looked at her niece with a menacing look upon her face.

"Ready to meet your-" Bellatrix looked Nymphadora up and down for a few moments in disgust then smiled in a way even Dolores Umbridge herself would be proud of "-Family?" she strode forward.

"F-f-family?" Nymphadora stuttered, her terrified expression relaxing but only ever so slightly; she'd heard those people and they defiantly did not sound like any family members she knew of.

Bellatrix's sickly sweet smile stayed upon her face as she ripped the door open.

"CATCH!" Bellatrix cackled as she chucked Nymphadora Tonks at Narcissa Malfoy listening to Nymphadora's yell as she zoomed through the air. Yet she was far more amused by Narcissa's screams as she was so surprised.

* * *

**_Everytime you read without reviewing a house elf dies and a very angry Hermione comes to get you in your sleep . . . -Stares at you- . . . Review please? hehe _**


	9. Meet the family

_**Woo! Here comes another chapter . . . XD Thanks to my amazing Beta for her pure amazingness and to my friend Hannah who gave me the name for this chapter and helped me with a few things. ^_^**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I'd hand him straight over to Bellatrix. :D Yes, I'd have to film that. ;) Enjoy and please review! The Fairies like your reviews and so do I! hehe**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nymphadora landed on the floor as Narcissa pushed the small, crying child off of her and looked at it with a shocked and confused expression on her face. Bellatrix was now bent over laughing, with her husband next to her raising an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. Lucius Malfoy had stood up and was now pointing his wand at Nymphadora, whilst Regulus looked at the scene in front of him and downed the last of his Firewhisky.

"W-Wh-What is that!?" Narcissa gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Rodolphus laughed, placing his Firewhisky on the table next to him and looking at Nymphadora "I believe that is called a child Narcissa."

"Yes I know it's a child you idiot! But what is it doing _here_!?" Snapped Narcissa, glaring at her brother-in-law.

Everyone in the room looked to Bellatrix – a cold smirk was upon her lips as she looked down at Nymphadora. The child had her knees pulled up to her face and was hugging her legs, crying into her knees. Her long mousy brown hair was acting as a curtain, hiding the bits of her face that weren't already hidden by her legs.

Lucius raised an eyebrow then lowered his wand "Well, judging by the fact that the girl just changed her hair colour at least we now know that Bellatrix hasn't brought Muggle filth into the manor . . . again."

Rodolphus laughed, remembering the night when Bellatrix had brought a small family of Muggles into their manor and driven them to insanity before brutally murdering them one by one. He sighed. "Ah . . . good times . . ."

Bellatrix giggled like an innocent schoolgirl and knelt down next to Nymphadora, stroking her hair and smirking as the girl flinched at the older woman's touch. "No, this isn't Muggle filth, far from it. This," she looked up at Narcissa, "Is our niece."

Narcissa's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock as she looked down at the child. It took a few moments before she could bring herself to speak again "Th-this is Dr-Andromeda's girl?"

Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust at the girl, who was currently still crying on the floor. "That's horrific. There should be laws against such people mating."

Nymphadora looked up at Bellatrix, who was now twirling a strand of Nymphadora's hair around her finger, still staring at the child as if she was in her own little world. Nymphadora's eyes where brimmed with tears and were red and puffy from all of the crying she had been doing for the past few hours. How could this evil, sadistic maniac in front of her be her Aunt? Nymphadora was only five years old but she knew that Aunts definitely didn't usually act like this.

Bellatrix smiled at young Nymphadora. Oh how she loved to toy with this girl's mind. Making her think she was safe one minute then… Bellatrix pulled harshly at a chunk of the girl's hair, making her give out a squeal of pain. Yes, this was fun.

Another round of fresh tears where produced by Nymphadora. "_Get_ _off_!!!! _Please_!!"

Rodolphus smirked "Since when did my beautiful wife ever do anything a brat like yourself told her to, hmm?" He rested his head on Bellatrix's shoulder, snaking his arms around her waist then kissing her neck.

"Eww. Get a room." Regulus looked away from the couple.

"What's your name, child?" Narcissa peered down at Nymphadora. Everyone looked at her; apparently they had all forgotten she was there.

"Oh yes, tell her your name brat." Bellatrix cackled "I find it highly amusing."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix then continued to stare at the child. She didn't feel the need to be pleasant to this girl, but neither did she want to be particularly nasty to her. She had always been close to Andromeda as a child and now her daughter was in front of her, after hearing nothing from her since that night she had left them forever, she couldn't help but feel slightly drawn or attached to Nymphadora. She looked so much like her mother . . .

There was the sound of a stick slicing through the air followed by a loud smack and another cry of pain as Lucius Malfoy hit Nymphadora Tonks across the back with his cane.

"When my wife asks you a question you answer it child!" Lucius glared down at the five-year-old.

Nymphadora looked up at Narcissa, tears streaming down her beautiful yet broken face. "N- . . . N- . . . OWW!!" Once again it was Bellatrix who hurt the girl, throwing a minor charm at her.

"Spit it out girl!" She snarled.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Nymphadora cried out hurriedly, desperately wanting the pain to stop.

There was silence for a few moments, all apart from Bellatrix who muffled her giggles by pressing her mouth to her husband's chest, before the whole room burst out laughing.

"Nymphadora?" Lucius laughed.

"Oh dear, Andromeda never really did detach herself from the proud Pureblood within herself did she?" Rodolphus added, laughing.

Nymphadora looked up at the jeering adults around her. "W-What? What's wrong with my name?" She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I-I like my name."

Even Narcissa couldn't help herself as she laughed at the small girl "Nymphadora is a pure blood name. Not a common Mudblood, Muggle name I'd expect from your mother."

This caused even more confusion on Nymphadora's part "M-Mudblood? Pureblood? W-... What's that? It sounds icky."

The laughing stopped as the entire room looked at the confused girl in astonishment.

"Surely you know about Blood Status, girl?" Bellatrix was the one to speak this time.

Nymphadora shook her head.

Bellatrix giggled girlishly once again and knelt next to Nymphadora, who by now had learnt that having this raving lunatic kneel down next to you wasn't the best thing in the world and shuffled away from her. Again, not a smart move as Bellatrix simply grabbed the girl, making sure to dig her long, sharp nails into her small, fragile wrist.

"You see, Nymphadora, there are Purebloods," She gestured to the rest of the people in the room, "And then there's scum like you, your father . . . half of the Wizarding World, in fact." She glared her deadly glare at the small girl. "Mudbloods – that's your father, Half-Bloods – that's you, Half-Breeds, Blood Traitors like your mother, Squibs, Muggles . . . the list is endless really."

Bellatrix let her gaze drift away from Nymphadora as she was lost in thought for a few moments.

Lucius stepped behind Bellatrix and leaned down, peering over his fellow Death Eater's shoulder to get a closer look at the girl. Again this caused Nymphadora to try to squirm away, which only resulted in another sharp jab of pain as Bellatrix quickly withdrew her nails and jabbed them in more harshly and deeper than before.

"Pureblood names are for people like us, you pathetic Half-Blood scum." The longhaired blonde man said, wrinkling his nose in disgust once again.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side as she looked at Nymphadora, adopting her own baby voice. "Do you want to be like us ickle Nymphie?"

Nymphadora looked around the room, but she was no longer crying; she'd cried herself dry. The people all around her looked at her like she was nothing better than a piece of dirt, unworthy to be in their presence.

All apart from Narcissa, that is. The beautiful young blonde had now sat herself back down on the couch; she'd polished off her glass of Firewhisky and was now staring at the bottom of her glass, as if she was expected it to magically refill without even having to pick up her wand.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!!" screamed Nymphadora.

Narcissa looked up from her glass to watch her elder sister slap her niece so hard that a tooth or two flew from the youngster's mouth.

"Good girls don't ask stupid questions." Bellatrix stated, leaning in to Nymphadora, so their faces were inches apart.

Bad idea. Nymphadora kicked out her leg and managed hit Bellatrix in the face. The older woman lost her grip on the young girl and she ran to the only place she could think of, seeing as reaching the high-up door handle and pushing the heavy door open was almost definitely out of the question.

As the small, now turquoise haired girl ran to Narcissa and buried herself behind her, the Pureblood let out a shriek and stood up from the couch as if she had just sat on a particularly sharp pin.

There was a flash of light and Nymphadora was soon hanging by her ankle in mid-air, pain coursing through her body due to the Cruciatus curse Bellatrix was now using on her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, go chuck her in the dungeon or kill the girl already!!!" Rodolphus yelled, clearly no longer amused.

Bellatrix shot an ice-cold glare at her husband but did as she was told, grabbing the girl by her ankle and letting her fall to the floor.

"Say bye-bye, Nymphadora." Bellatrix smirked, speaking in her baby voice once again.

For a few moments Nymphadora Tonks was unsure if the woman who had seemed so content on killing her parents a mere few hours ago was now about to cut her own life short, but after the woman had got as much fun out of watching these thoughts pass through the terrified girl's mind she harshly dragged her out of the room.

Nymphadora struggled to get free, clawing at the wooden flooring and squirming in her Aunt's grip. She had already let her Aunt take her one place tonight without too much struggling and what a disaster that turned out to be. No, this time she wasn't going without a fight.

A few minutes later after Nymphadora Tonks had been dragged down a flight of stairs the two females where stood in the middle of a long, stone passageway far beneath the surface and daylight. There was only one door that was covered in locks and bolts. After tracing her wand down the length of the door, unlocking the locks as she did so, Bellatrix pulled Nymphadora up by her ankle.

"Right, go rot in there for a while, dear." Bellatrix laughed at the seriousness of her voice then threw a screaming and protesting Nymphadora into the room.

Yet again Nymphadora felt herself falling into an unfamiliar pair of arms. Yet this time instead of a scream she heard an "OMPFF!" and the person now holding onto her for dear life fell to the floor taking Nymphadora down with her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**You know, the first person to figure out who that person who caught Tonks is I will think of something as a prize. haha And no Hannah, Ellie, you can't guess because you already know. lmao And no asking them! I know all! -Shifty Eyes- hehe Please review! Tonks' life depends on it! D: xxx**_


	10. Hostages

_**Okay, for apologies, explanations etc. see the end.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Back at the Tonks' house all were working desperately to get Nymphadora back. Lily was on the floor, maps and lists strewn everywhere, Minerva and Albus were quietly muttering plans and theories to each other in the far corner of the room whilst Remus and James tried to calm down Sirius who was apparently the most enraged person in the room at this moment in time.

Ted kissed Andromeda's head. The mother of the missing child was still laid upon the couch quietly sobbing; her husband knelt down beside her.

"I want our baby back Ted..." Dromeda looked to her husband, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, baby, so do I." Ted was trying to be strong for the sake of his wife, but inside he was torn apart, though he couldn't show that, he needed to be strong.

"She's m-my sister, Ted! She's her aunt!" Dromeda now shook un-controllably with tears.

"Shh… calm down, Drommie..." Ted Tonks wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her head again.

"I want her back, Ted!" Dromeda cried, clutching onto her husband.

"I know, baby, I know." Ted sighed, closing his eyes to fight back his own tears.  
Sirius Black was now pacing the room furiously.

"Surely you know where she lives?" Sirius couldn't keep the slight frustration out of his voice as he asked his cousin Andromeda the same question for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"For the millionth time, why on Earth would I know where she lives?!" Andromeda snapped, looking up from her husband and to her younger cousin, getting tired of his repetitive questions.

"Sirius..." James walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder "Come on, let's go outside for a bit so you can calm down."

"I don't need to calm down!" Snapped Sirius, the typical Black temper showing in him as he shrugged his best friend's hand off of his shoulder.

The whole room turned silent.

"I-..." Sirius looked around the room, finally realising that he was letting his temper get out of hand, "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

And with that Sirius ran out of the room. Remus and James looked at each other for a moment then James nodded, understanding their silent conversation and walked out.

Remus turned to the rest of the room. "I'm sorry about this, I'll be right back." Remus left, leaving the rest of the room in a state of confusion.

"Why's he so angry...? I know Nymphadora's his second cousin and that he hates Bellatrix and everything but he's not usually like this..." Ted asked the room in general, standing up.

Lily bit her lip, standing up from her pile of papers and looking to the two Tonks', "I think I know why..."

Minerva looked at Lily with a confused look on her face "Go on..."

Lily sighed. "Well, for nearly a year now… Sirius has been dating someone. He's crazy about her, but he didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship in case she was taken or something to try and get information... Of course he told James and Remus though and I found out from James. But a few months ago, she went missing... He's been searching like crazy for her ever since the day she disappeared, but no matter where he looks, no matter who asks, he can't find her. He's convinced Bellatrix took her, though."

It was Dumbledore's turn to speak now "Why is he convinced Mrs Lestrange has her? Who is this woman he's seeing?"

Lily turned to address the head master "Her name's Mairead Julia Thurston. She's one of the top Aurors, a woman from a very rich pure blood family in Ireland... Her family aren't like the Blacks, but they're still well known in Ireland and very well off. Mairead's family were targeted by the Death Eaters to get them to try and join their cause a while ago but they refused."

"Surely if they refused to join the Death Eaters they would have been... killed?" Andromeda looked up at the younger woman.

Lily shook her head. "No. Apparently they were told that they'd 'find out exactly what happens to someone who refuses the Dark Lord', and merely tortured. They thought that was it, but Sirius thinks Mairead was taken because of it too."

Andromeda silently thought as the rest of the room asked more questions about Sirius' girlfriend. At least if Bellatrix did have Mairead then Nymphadora wouldn't be alone... but who was to say this woman was even still alive? It was two lives that needed saving now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nymphadora Tonks cried, screamed and tried as hard as she could to wriggle away from the unknown person now holding onto her. "Get off!!!!" Cried Nymphadora.

"Shh! I'm sorry!" The voice was that of a woman, a woman with a definite Irish accent.  
Nymphadora continued to cry and struggle. "I want my mummy!! Let go of me!!"

"Darling shush or they'll come back..." The woman loosened her grip on the girl, turning her around to hug her, moving into a sitting position so the young girl could sit on the older woman's lap.

Nymphadora shook with a mixture of violent crying and the bitter cold of the room getting to her. She sat in the Irish woman's arms for a few moments, letting her stroke her hair and try to whisper comforting words to her until she suddenly remembered what had happened the last time she trusted someone not to hurt her and she leapt from the woman as fast as she could and ran to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The Irish woman asked, a confused yet kind look upon her face.  
Nymphadora stood with her back against the wall, staring at the woman. She had multi-coloured, short, spiky hair, multiple piercings in her ears and she had bright blue eyes. She was wearing knee-length black boots with netted tights, a short ruffled black skirt, a bright red vest top and a leather jacket. All of her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair in a mess and her eye-make-up slightly smudged, presumably from crying.

The woman kneeled up, trying not to scare the girl any further. "What's your name sweetie? ... My name's Mairead ... Mairead Julia Thurston. But you can call me Marie if you like, I prefer the sound of it, far better than stupid old Mairead." The woman laughed slightly "What's your name?"  
Nymphadora relaxed a little, standing up slightly straighter and forcing a small polite smile at Mairead "N-Nymphadora . . . Nymphadora Tonks . . . "

Mairead couldn't help but laugh slightly "Do you like your name, Nymphadora? Or do you have a nickname?"

"I-I used to..." The small girl looked down, wiping her tears away with her sleeve, her hair turning an even duller shade and hanging more limp around her face.

It took a few moments for Mairead to get over the girl's obvious talent to change her appearance, realising what it was and sighed, frowning at the poor girl "Well how about I call you Dora... though that is very common and you're such a pretty, unique girl... how about I call you Tonks, that's pretty cool name?"

Nymphadora smiled slightly, walking back over to the woman and sitting her lap once again, nodding. "I like that name... Tonks."

Mairead giggled for the first time since she'd been put in this place. "Okay, you call me Marie and I'll call you Tonks."

Tonks nodded, smiling, her hair turning a dull shade of pink "Okay, Marie."  
Marie smiled back, hugging the young girl.

After a few minutes, Marie looked back down at the girl in her lap. "How did you get here, Tonks? What happened?"

Tonks sniffed "A-a woman came to our house a-a-and she was mean to my mummy and daddy a-and-and-and…" Tonks burst out into tears again. "I want my mummy and daddy, Marie!"

"Shh... shh it's okay. They'll come for you, poppet." Mairead kissed Nymphadora's head.  
Eventually Tonks calmed down, but now she was shivering from the cold. Only moments after the young girl started to show that the cold of the dungeon was getting to her Marie had taken her leather jacket off and put it on the young child.

Marie giggled at the look of the small girl in her own little dress having an old leather jacket that was clearly too big for her on, then shuffled over to the corner with her, laying back to let Tonks lay on her.

"Sleep, Tonks." Marie said in her comforting Irish accent.

Tonks shook her head "W-what if the l-lady comes back? Or-or one of the others?" She started to cry slightly again.

"Shh..." Marie held the girl close, "I won't let them get you, Tonks. Sleep now, you need your rest."

Tonks snuggled into Mairead "Thank you..." And after a few moments she drifted off into a deeply needed sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for the delay of this chapter.  
Now I never personaly liked Original Charactors and I never intended to put Mairead into this story. BUT sometimes you need to make someone up to be able to fill the role you need. You will be learning more about Mairead when I get my arse into gear and finish a story in the works. For the record, she's NOT a metamorphagus, she just dyes her hair a lot.  
Mairead was named after my Beta Ellie, who's middle name is Mairead, an AMAZING girl who draws pictures of my fics, Julia and I stole the last name off of a friend of mine, Hannah, who is my little fountain of knowledge and help (as well as Ellie) and is responsible (again along with other people) for naming most of the chapters, I rarely manage to come up for a chapter name myself. XD**_

_**Review please! You'll ACTUALY get a reward if you do! I'll send you the link to a picture Julia drew of the previous chapter to this story! I'd post a link here but doesn't like me much.**_

_**And Harry Potter and everything from the Harry Potter universe belongs to Miss Rowling. Mairead is mine! XD**_


End file.
